


瑶池玉树蟠桃露

by tangsuan



Category: JJJP - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangsuan/pseuds/tangsuan





	瑶池玉树蟠桃露

2.0

林在范早就闻到了自家小猴子的不安分的味道，不动声色地靠近，伸脚一踩，把王嘉尔整个猴子都踩在桌子下面，定得死死的。

已经喝得面色酡红的王嘉尔不管不顾就要闹，张嘴就去咬林在范的小腿，嘴里还骂骂咧咧：

“臭狐狸！自己吃香喝辣的把我扔在门口喝西北风！”

“臭狐狸”林在范眉头跳了跳，光着的脚狠狠在他的裆部揉了揉，小猴子马上就软了腰，清醒了几分。

脚趾头似是长眼睛一样，还往王嘉尔饱满的臀缝里挤，偶尔还回来用两个脚趾掐一下小猴子脆弱的性器头部，小猴子捂着嘴巴，把呻吟声全都压在喉咙里。

太....太过分了。

帷幔层层叠叠，谁也注意不到角落里一个低阶的仙人如何亵玩他可爱的小猴子。

一双凉薄的凤眼不经意扫了好几眼这边，林在范感受到视线，但是抬头去望，又什么都发现不了。

酒正酣，歌正浓，瑶池里的仙娥抱着琵琶作舞，到处都是仙人放肆的享乐声，这么一看，小猴子酸溜溜地骂自己也情有可原。

林在范掀开一角桌布，果不其然对上了一双湿漉漉的，可怜巴巴的，博取同情的大眼睛，不过他咬着下嘴唇的样子显然是勾引了。

小猴子也想要了啊。

林在范咽了咽口水，环顾四周，掏出玲珑囊，把小猴子收进去，从小被他关禁闭关怕了的小猴子在玲珑囊里又跳又骂，把本来只有两个拳头大小的囊袋撞得一会儿凸出一块。

林在范低头，在袋口压着声音，暧昧不明地说了一句：

“乖，等会儿我就好好.....喂饱你。”

这话对于被收进玲珑囊的王嘉尔来说，无疑从天上砸下来的，本就醉了酒，又动了情的王嘉尔软软地哼了一声，就不再作乱，乖巧地缩在原地心猿意马。

 

3.0

玲珑囊在地上滚了三滚，袋口的结无故散了开来，王嘉尔被摔得头上多了好几个包，气呼呼地爬出来，要让林在范这个臭狐狸感同身受一下。

哪里有林在范的身影？

他做了两三百年的小妖怪，被林在范带着也算是见过天下盛景了，却也因为眼前的景象怔楞。

数十里的桃林繁盛，触手可得的粉晶剔透，花瓣落在地上也不陨，空气里泛着清甜的香气，小猴子皱了皱鼻子，循着香气往深处走去，每一株桃树都有它的美法，没有相似的。

小猴子的衣衫半解，露出白嫩嫩的胸膛，他大部分时候都是人的模样，只是后颈的毛发比人家旺盛一点，肚脐眼周围都光溜溜的，裤子松垮垮地吊着，欲望因为这香气更灼痛了些，直挺挺地把裤子撑起了一块。

这桃林是没有尽头的，但似乎是有中心的。

最中心的桃树一点也不像桃树，因为它需要五六个成年人合抱那么粗，高耸笔直，像祥云一样枝叶繁茂，翠绿欲滴的枝头挂着数不清的硕果。

这桃子比王母娘娘用来设宴的蟠桃还要大许多，一个有一个成人的头颅那么大，饱满粉嫩，发出沁人心脾的芬芳，王嘉尔咽了咽口水，他是个猴儿，被诱惑没有什么可耻的。

王嘉尔四脚并用地蹿上树，费了老大的劲才摸到一个离他最近的桃子，卯足了劲往下拽，天上的桃子都凡间的有节操一点，居然不肯就范。

小猴子来了脾气，撅着屁股咬着牙死命扽。

突然树下传来一声低沉的轻笑声，把小猴子吓得一失手，掉下了树。

 

4.0

没有想象中的掉在地上摔个狗吃屎，一朵云托着他慢慢落了下来，轻柔得要命，就是幻化成一双手捧着他屁股的样子看起来有些不体面。

不过他是个猴子，他师父是个九尾狐，谁也不是正派人。

王嘉尔没计较，一抬眼就看见了支着脑袋斜躺着的仙人，长发懒懒地高高束着，额前留着些碎发，仙人肤色雪白，模样斯文，一双凤眼高挑，不怒自威，嘴角噙笑，嘴唇殷红，脖颈修长，王嘉尔顺着他的下巴慢慢看向他的胸口，对襟的黑色暗纹袍服拢得严实，直到脚脖子，都不露出来一点风光。

他的脚不算特别大，骨节分明，就算莹润白皙，也丝毫不女气，反倒是风流自在，王嘉尔咽了咽口水。

这位仙人为什么看起来如此可口，光是看着他，舌尖就能感觉到甜津津的芬芳的味道，鼻尖萦绕着的甜香味也浓郁了起来。

朴珍荣看他这呆样，从怀里虚掏了一把，凭空摸出一个那大树上结的桃子，冲王嘉尔笑了笑：

“你个泼猴，可是想吃桃子？”

王嘉尔连耳朵尖都红了，这个仙人怎么说话都感觉在他耳边喷酒气一样，明明离了一丈远。

“过来。”

王嘉尔踌躇了一下，晃过去，身上的褂子被树枝勾得破破烂烂的，腰身若隐若现。

朴珍荣坐了起来，冲王嘉尔伸出一只手，骨节分明的大手，不染俗尘，指尖仙气缭绕，一朵朵半透明的桃花瓣模样，带着香气。

“呆子。”

王嘉尔被朴珍荣一把拽住衣襟锁到怀里，身上的褴褛衣衫都化作齑粉消失，王嘉尔就真的成了一只光溜溜的小猴子。

朴珍荣把大蟠桃凑到王嘉尔面前，不说一句话，但是黑亮的眼神分明就是在哄他咬一口。

 

5.0

王嘉尔觉得自己都变成了一个大桃子，软烂得要命，模样斯文的仙人正在捣烂自己。

一只手在他的胸前揉捏着红豆，搓弄又发狠地挤捏，另一只手在握着他的欲望上下撸动，却在他要释放的时候堵住，让他憋得一阵痉挛。

而被迫塌着的腰，被仙人亵玩舔弄着，每每都到股缝前戛然而止。

仙人的欲望很灼热肿大，把小猴子的翘屁股都烫化了，流出来甘美的汁液，仙人握着欲望沾着汁液，就顶了进去。

王嘉尔哎哎地哭着，没多可怜，反而容易激起仙人的施虐欲望，小猴子的屁股倒被拍得像原形一样红彤彤的了。

吃了朴珍荣的桃子，非但没成了神仙，王嘉尔反而浑身热得要命，脑袋顶跟尾椎都又痒起来，做到一半，毛茸茸的圆耳朵，跟长长的尾巴都冒了出来。

朴珍荣摸了摸他的尾巴根，惹得小猴子不满地摇了摇尾巴躲开，朴珍荣笑着拔出自己的欲望，捉了小猴子自己的尾巴，就往他的股缝里塞。

尾巴可不是软肉，有骨头，有毛发，捅进自己的后穴的滋味，王嘉尔每每回想都会头皮发麻，第一反应是痒，因着尾巴也是自己的，能够很清楚地感觉到穴肉的围剿，调皮的本性让他去挤开穴肉往里去，却不想把自己弄得闷哼哀叫。

“唔.......”

迷茫地抬头望着朴珍荣，他的黑袍都敞开了，露出了里面精壮的身体，跟昂扬的欲望，一双长腿笔直精壮，毛发旺盛，他不知何时已经坐在王嘉尔面前的石凳上，叉着腿，一言不发，凤眼里写满了玩味。

明明是吃桃子，怎么自己却成了一个大桃子。

嘴里被送进仙人的欲望的时候，平时脑袋很灵光的小猴子突然意识到自己吃亏了，但是嘴里被塞得满满的，尾巴因为疲累从臀缝里滑了出来，带出来淅淅沥沥的一地汁液。

朴珍荣突然横了一眼边上的几棵桃树，它们纷纷收回了妄想偷点小猴子的津液的枝干。

小气鬼，一颗千年蟠桃都喂了他，给我们一点他不要的精气都不行。

小桃仙们也就敢心里嘀咕嘀咕，还要默默捂好眼睛，某些神仙太小气了，看都不准看。

后穴因为失去了尾巴的填充空虚不已，王嘉尔委屈地睁着大眼睛，嘴里还含着朴珍荣的欲望，努力抬眼，诉说自己的欲望，一双手还忍不住摸向自己的身后。

惯坏了惯坏了，就知道那个臭狐狸不会教小孩。

摇摇头，朴珍荣却还是把小猴子拉着跨坐到自己身上，填满他，满足他的情欲。


End file.
